


Don't Forget About Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Cuddles, First Kisses, M/M, Manipulation, stalker au, stalker nagito, they both like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime couldn't exactly prove his theory was correct, but he knew in his gut that he had a stalker on his hands. Now there was just the question of how to deal with the creep before things got too out of hand.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know the fandom hates people characterizing Nagito as a yandere and stalkerish, and I know that's not how he really is, but like... this is the story, don't like don't read.

It started out as a suspicion. However, it wasn’t something Hajime intended to pursue. One too many horror movies before bed always made his mind race, and he’d readily admit he was guilty to doing that that first night. 

The remote that once laid on his chest had fallen to the floor, but he was too comfortable to roll off the couch to retrieve it. The huge bowl of popcorn mixed with chips he had been snacking on was almost just dust from the flavorus grain fibers that once covered the junk food. His unreasonably large bottle of soda only contained a few more sips. It was safe to say he was on his way to one of his infamous sugar comas, something he often fell victim to during his highschool days. Grimacing, he looked away from the TV and wondered how bad he would feel in the morning before work. 

He felt muddled. There were creaks in the small house he rented, but nothing unusual. Then again, the horror movies sharpened his hearing and his mind was whirling in the fog of unhealthy choices. 

So Hajime wasn’t sure if it was real. He was so close to sleep, it was coaxing him into its lull with the promise of a less aching belly inside his dreams. No, he couldn’t be certain he really saw a shadow through his curtains, making a dark blob on his floor from the light of the street lamp across the road. And he really wasn’t able to tell how long he had been awake to see that same shadowy figure standing there because he fell asleep before it crossed his mind to be afraid. 

None of that was substantial evidence. He knew that in order to really bring a theory to life, he needed more proof than a sugar hazed delusion. Luckily for him, he had all the time in the world to think about his encounter since he was a jobless college student with the easiest classes of his life stacked in the form of textbooks on his desk, each coated with a layer of dust. 

Now, he wasn’t obsessive about what occurred that night. Hajime tended to spend his time doing odd tasks on the internet for some quick cash, playing video games, helping his friends study, and other normal college student things. However, when night came and his house was empty once more, his thoughts always strayed back to that night. It was crazy to be so focussed on that, but he really, really had nothing better to do with his time. It wasn’t like he had a conspiracy board. He’d just lay awake some nights and play out different scenarios in his head if he wasn’t so drowsy. 

And then, almost three weeks later, a package arrived at his house. He didn’t order anything, and his parents rarely gave him gifts since they already were paying for his place and his college. Upon opening it, he found a tie. It was two tones of green with an interesting design, something he would have bought for himself if he saw it at the store and had enough money. He brought it to his bathroom and tied it on, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his reflection. It looked very nice on him. He didn’t usually have such vain thoughts, but it suited him. 

Hajime opened his phone to a groupchat with his friends. He left a very simple message, a thank you to the anonymous donor that decided to give him a gift. Daring them to tell him who did it. Said he’d get them a coffee for their kindness. Left it at that. 

It was only as he was leaving his house, tie still on whilst he juggled his bagel and his bookbag, that he remembered something. Four days ago, he had spilled a box of orange juice on his shirt when fumbling with his keys at the door. He was sad when he couldn’t get the stain out of his tie and had to toss it away. It was his only tie that wasn’t black, though it wasn’t anything special. It was a beige color and his friends hates it, but it was nice to have something different than the plain old usual black. 

He could see an observant friend noticing him without it and deciding to give the gift. However, it had only been a handful of days since he last wore it. There was never a week where he wore it twice, he rarely wore that beige tie once in a fortnight. 

“That’s… you think you have a creepy neighbor?” Soda sipped his straw though there was no liquid in the bottom of his glass. 

“I… I didn’t say that at all,” Hajime groaned, taking a bite of the muffin he got. His parents would kill him if they spotted him eating the way he does, but he loved the cafe by campus. “I was just saying it’s odd that this tie thing happened and the shadow thing… Unless you want to come clean and tell me if someone in the group gifted it? And why?”

“I already asked. No one knows what you are talking about.” Soda’s eyes drifted to the colorful tie, noting that although it freaked Hajime out, he was still wearing it. “It does kinda suit you though. If you do have a stalker, they have good tastes.”

Hajime glared at him. “I’m not joking. And I’m not necessarily saying I am being stalked. I just think it’s really weird and not a coincidence or shipping error.”

Soda sighed and pushed his empty glass away. He took a bite of his bagel and chewed on it as he thought of something to say before spotting something outside the diner window. “Ah, he’s here again.”

Hajime tensed. His back straightened, shoulders squared, hands quickly fumbled to push his chair in closer. The chime above the door jingled and in stepped in their campus’ anomaly. Nagito Komaeda crossed the aisle of the small diner, passing Soda and Hajime without a glance spared in their direction, and headed to the counter. Hajime strained to hear the other speak to the waitress. “May I have a mint tea to go, please?”

He was getting mint tea today. Hajime smiled at the thought of crossing him on his way to his class, catching a whiff of his fresh breath behind his gentle smile. 

Nagito was an oddball. He was a sophomore like Hajime. He lived outside the dorms like Hajime. He dressed nicely, usually a shirt and vest with a blazer occasionally when it was cold. It wasn’t uncommon for some of the serious majors to dress well, such as health majors, pre-laws, and sometimes business majors. Hajime dressed well for a criminal justice major, but he practically wore his major on his sleeve.

Nagito Komaeda didn’t. Ever since freshman year, he’s heard rumors and wonders about who exactly he was. People spotted him in a multitude of different classes. English, engineering, psychology, chemistry, teaching, nursing, and even one of Hajime’s criminal justice classes this semester. Needless to say, no one could figure out what he was doing. Any attempt to find out what his major was by asking the man himself was just met with a smile and a simple, “I’m sorry, I don’t think we have met! I’m Nagito Komaeda.” 

Apparently, he never showed up for any exams, so he might not have been actually in the eleven different classes he was spotted at last semester. Then again, he supposedly suffered a breakdown freshmen year and might have gotten permission to take exams in a private room. 

Needless to say, he was fascinating. From the way he was a complete mystery, to his white, natural hair. 

“Soda-kun, Hinata-kun, good morning.” And he was standing in front of their table. Hajime blushed, fumbling with his napkin to clean off some of the blueberry stains on his hand from the muffin. Soda rolled his eyes, reluctantly looking up to Komaeda.

“Yeah, morning.” Soda wasn’t the biggest fan of the student after he supposedly passed an engineering class with an A when Soda was only able to pull off a B-. Then again, nothing was pat in stone when it came to Komaeda. 

“I was just heading to the library before our class together, Hinata-kun. Do you remember the page numbers again?” His voice was breathy and light. Hajime felt his insides squirm. 

He looked to Soda for help, unable to bring his gaze to meet the boy. He felt like his cheeks were burning, and suddenly his collar felt tight. A hand clasped around his tie and tugged him closer until his nose was brushing against Nagito’s. Those sweet, innocent grey green eyes stared into his, now filled with longing and excitement. “C’mon Hajime, why don’t you look at me?”

Nagito pushed his chair back and straddled his lap, grip still tight on his tie. “I can give you something worth watching.”

“Sorry, he pulled an all-nighter working on some assignment.” What. Hajime blinked and noticed he was still in his seat, staring at his muffin. Nagito was still standing by the table, politely nodding to the excuse Soda brought. 

“That’s no good. Please rest when you can,” Nagito smiled when Hajime lifted his gaze to acknowledge him, face now pale at his imagination.

“I-I will, thank you.” 

“Komaeda!”

“Ah!” Nagito perked up. “That’d be me. I’ll see you both later… Oh, but wait a moment.”

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. It was a creamy color and looked as if it was made of silk. It felt like it was silk too, as Nagito reached over and dabbed Hajime’s cheek, just to the side of his lips. And the blush returned. 

Nagito pulled away and showed the stain. “Sorry if I startled you. It was a blueberry smear.”

With that, he gathered his drink and shoved the handkerchief into his pocket. When he was at the door, he turned back once more to say one last thing before disappearing.

“That tie looks very nice on you, Hinata-kun.”

Once the door closed, Soda began hitting his head on the table. “God, I fucking hate you.”

“What?” Hajime exclaimed, bringing a hand up to affectionately trail a finger down the side of his tie. “I didn’t do anything.”

Soda shook his head, pulling out his wallet. He took out money for a tip and stood up. He took his muffin with him as he did, waiting for Hajime to get up as well. “Ever since the party, you’ve been all goo-goo eyes for that weirdo. Just ask him out or move on or something. It’s gross.”

“I… I have no clue what you mean.” Hajime finished off his muffin and followed Soda out.

“You don’t know what I mean?” Soda raised an eyebrow. “Bro. We do to this cafe every tuesday and thursday when he comes in. We always study in the library nearby the table he always sits at. You get all gushy right when he leaves and usually talk about him for the next five minutes. It’s kinda strange.”

“Hey, at least I don’t flip out at the mere mention of Sonia-”

“My Princess!” Here we go again. Hajime rolled his eyes with a smile, ready to have his ear talked off.


End file.
